villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, also known as Corporal Lawrence and The Old Man, is a Keter-class humanoid SCP object contained by the SCP Foundation. Biography The true origins of SCP-106 are a mystery, but there are two leading theories/possibilities as to who or what caused its creation. Corporal Lawrence The first is a Tale regarding a man by the name of Lawrence, a corporal during the first World War. Lawrence was described as a plain man without any noteworthy features, whose voice, appearance and behavior made him come off as bland. None in the trench Lawrence was in could recall a time when the man raised his voice, either in anger or joy, instead he would keep to himself, making no mention of his past, not even the group of soldiers he first arrived with knew anything about him. While not violent or malicious, Lawrence was not without fault. Often he would be found staring for longer than what was comfortable at others, he barely if at all slept and in the few times he was seen doing so, others would hear him talk near constantly, one time a fellow bunkmate heard Lawrence mutter his daughters name, even though he never told him. Despite his reserved manner, or because of it, many of Lawrence's fellow soldiers were unnerved by him, for wherever the man went, a sickly-sweet stench, the smell of rot, followed. All who shared bunks with him suffered trench-foot, and before long rumors began to circulate, many having come to believe Lawrence was cursed. Eventually, after a prolonged period of silence from the enemy trench, Lawrence and the fourteen others were sent across no-mans land to check and see if the trench had been abandoned. Once they arrived, the group was greeted to a horrible sight. Every single enemy soldier was dead, each having been savagely mutilated, the walls and corpses covered in a foul smelling black sludge, bodies and body parts all so violently maimed that even the hardiest of the men were soon vomiting. Amongst all this, Lawrence and a fellow soldier discovered in one room a small hole, filled with the same disgusting slime the covered the dead. When Lawrence crouched down to investigate, he slipped and fell head first in, moments later crawling back out drenched with the black slime. Once the group returned to their own trench and the story of what they saw was told, it was here that many began to notice a change in Lawrence. Gone was the quiet and reserved man, in his place a person who would greet people with a wide smile as he rambled on about destruction, pleasure and the joy of enclosed spaces. When some tried to silence Lawrence, all he would do is grin wider. A fellow soldier awoke once to find Lawrence hovering over him, eyes wide and glowing white. The next day this soldier was found entangled in barbed wire and with his intestines spread out in a neat pattern. By the time reinforcements came to relive those in the trench, many were dead or dying from a mysterious sickness, men who went to bed healthy awake to find their flesh rotting straight off the bone. A sergeant was found engulfed in unusually aggressive rats, who attacked several others before his mostly eaten corpse could be recovered. Of all these people, Lawrence was the only who lived, being transferred to a French Hospital, at which he assaulted a nurse, resulting in her losing three fingers and a eye. From here he would spend most of his time rambling to other patients about chasing people in dark halls, a few times would he disappear altogether, returning as if nothing had happened. When asked where he went and how, Lawrence would respond by singing "My Bonnie lies over the sea" In a monotone voice until he was left alone. A foul, musty stench soon filled the ward he was in, during which he would spend most of his time humming and rambling off the names of those around him, many patients dying from the same rotting sickness that plagued the trench he came from. One day, by means none are sure of, Lawrence and 18 others vanished, the ward they had been in covered in a oily black substance, this black goo causing all it touched to rot and corrode. One nurse then flipped over a mattress, finding under it a black hole, inside said hole a perfect circle made from the teeth of seventeen men. After this, Lawrence was never heard from again, the story of the Cursed Trench being brushed off as stories as the War continued. Even still, more tales were told of men vanishing, being found alive yet horribly disfigured, of deaths that could not be explained, and of a shadowy figure stalking the war torn countryside. SCP-3001 The second origin story of SCP-106 is much more tragic than that of the first. Within the SCP Mythos exists SCP-3001, which is described as a parallel dimension, which is said to be nothing but an infinite darkness where the laws of physics and reality are either heavily altered or do not exist at all. One within SCP-3001 is incapable of dying, be it from hunger, thirst or self inflicted wounds. A experiment led by Foundation Scientist Robert Scranton went horribly wrong, creating what is called a "Class C Broken Entry" Wormhole that transported Scranton and a portion of a control panel into SCP-3001. Here Scranton remained for almost six years, unable to escape, spending most of his time recording his experience on the control panel. As time went on, Scranton's sanity began to wane, loneliness causing him to start referring to the control panel as "Red" Due to the blinking red light on it, speaking to the machine as though it were a person. During one conversation with "Red" Scranton notices that his body has begun to lose its solidity, meaning that his hands were able to phase right through himself, this and a inability to feel pain causing him to begin mutilating himself. Later on, Scranton is suddenly overcome with an intense pain, which he theorizes to be SCP-3001 beginning to break down, and him with it. Soon after, "Red" shuts down, leaving Scranton in total darkness for nine months. When the panel reactivates, Scranton admits that during this time he attempted suicide well over 184 times, all failing. At first oblivious to the damage inflicted upon himself, when Scranton notices that the infinite void SCP-3001 is has now begun to close in, he is able to see the results of his mutilation, screaming to the panel, "There's so much gone!" After this, Scranton's speech devolves into mostly incoherent mumbling, during which he begs for "Red" and his wife Anna to give him their body parts, at one point howling, '"ANNA, GIVE ME YOUR BRAIN, I ONLY HAVE HALF!" '''Following this, Scranton sobs for forgiveness for being "So scary" Crying out Anna's name one last time before the panel returns to normal reality, with the tale of madness it recorded with it. This SCP also has its own tale, in which 106 breaches containment, attacking a foundation scientist and security guard, during which the scientist manages to evade 106 for a time, even escaping from its pocket dimension and activating an alarm. When 106 catches up to her, it pauses briefly, entranced by the flashing red klaxxons, before the perspective is switched to its, revealed to be a horrifically malformed Robert Scranton, who had become twisted from his time in SCP-3001 and ever since been "Falling apart. Rebuilding itself, rebuilding its world. For her." Believing the scientist to be his long lost wife, SCP-106 passionately kisses her, its touch proving lethal as it drags her back into its realm. Around 2018 the O5 council sacrificed Daniel DeVorn, a greedy CEO from a paratech-firm, to SCP-106. Characteristics Personality SCP-106's true personality is largely unknown, as Foundation personnel and psychologists are unable to perform a psychoanalysis on him due to his unwillingness to talk and difficulties in containing him. In the past, he was an obedient, brave and helpful man. However, once he had undergone this horrendous transformation, his motives became that of a serial killer or a stalking predator, hunting, tormenting, and capturing/killing people without remorse or seemingly any reason. However, despite his sadistic streak, SCP-106 seems to be at least partially aware of his behavior. Despite this, this only makes him far more dangerous, much like another human SCP named Bobble the Clown. Appearance SCP-106 resembles an extremely old, withered man with a bald head, sunken black eyes, and a lipless, skull-like grin. His wrinkled flesh is dark with necrosis, and constantly oozes a corrosive black mucus that breaks down all solid material, which it uses both as a weapon and a tool for escape and hunting (see below). Attacks and Capabilities SCP-106 has no need to eat or sleep, and will often remain motionless for days on end until it senses its next victim. Once it finds a potential victim, SCP-106 will stalk them relentlessly until it catches its target. Hiding from SCP-106 is useless- not only can it seem to sense nearby humans, but it can also phase through solid matter via its corrosive mucus, leaving behind a blackened silhouette in its wake. Once its prey is cornered, SCP-106 will incapacitate them (usually by breaking bones or severing tendons) before pulling them into its "pocket dimension" via the dark patches it leaves behind on walls. Here it will taunt and torment its prisoners before finally killing them, sometimes collecting bits from its prey like bones and teeth. What 106's pocket dimension looks like is largely unknown; the few victims who are released from 106's dimension don't live long enough to talk, and while recording devices work within the dimension, the captured footage appears heavily degraded. The only thing known for certain is that SCP-106 has total control within its dimension, being able to warp space, time, and perception at will, including how SCP-106 appears to its prisoners. SCP-106 is the only one who can freely enter and exit this dimension. In Video-Games ''SCP - Containment Breach SCP-106 is usually the second SCP the player will encounter in the game. Once the player enters SCP-173's room, SCP-106 is heard laughing in the background, as well on the lower floor is located a massive black liquid, where furniture would start disappearing inside of it. SCP-106 appears quite often and has the ability to spawn any time near the player. Once SCP-106 catches the player, he will injure him, and push him inside of its pocket dimension through the floor. SCP-106 can also spawn inside of scripted events, in front of SCP-895, inside of Maintenance Tunnels. He can also be seen traversing across the grated hallways. SCP-106 is also seen at the Gate-A ending, trying to escape the Containment Breach when it effectively halted with the H.I.D Turret, it will cause SCP-106 to go back inside of its dimension. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' In Secret Laboratory, SCP-106 is one of several SCPS that can be controlled by a player. He has several unique abilities. He is able to place a portal on the floor anywhere in the map, and teleport to this portal at any time. A common area to place the portal is inside his containment chamber, so he can intercept players trying to recontain him. When hit by SCP-106, human characters will take some damage, then be transported into his Pocket Dimension. To attempt an escape, players must choose from one of eight hallways. Most of these will instantly kill the player once entered, however, choosing the right one will teleport the player back inside the facility. While inside the Pocket Dimension, players will lose 1 HP every second. SCP-106 can be re-contained. To do this, a player must open his containment chamber with a card that has heavy containment authorization (limited to the Containment Engineer and Overseer cards.) One player must sacrifice themselves inside the femur breaker, killing themselves in the process and broadcasting pained screams to everyone in the facility. Another player must then press the nearby large, red re-containment button. Once this is done, SCP-106 will be re-contained (instantly killing him for game purposes) in roughly 15 seconds. He can teleport back to his chamber in this short time frame in an attempt to kill anyone there, but once the red button is pressed, he cannot stop his re-containment. SCP-106 has only 700 HP, the lowest of any SCP in the game. However, it has the highest resistance to bullets of any SCP, taking only 2HP of damage per hit and requiring several hundred bullets to be killed. As with any other character, SCP-106 can also be injured or killed by Tesla Gates. These can deal several hundred points of damage, potentially killing SCP-106 instantly. ''SCP - Containment Breach (Unity Remake) Just as the original one, the Unity one is slightly different then the previous version of the Foundation. At the moment, SCP-106 doesn't have a death-screen once murdering the player, and it has a different appearance; In this version, SCP-106 has white-colored eyes, a much darker skin, and a big smile. Though it appears that SCP-106 is slower in this version and smaller. Gallery Images Label106.jpg|SCP-106's containment label. SCP106FILE.jpg|SCP-106's file. SCP1061.jpg|Close up to an agent of the Foundation after being attacked by the containment breached SCP-106 and dying with the wounds. SCP1063.jpg SCP1064.png|Model texture for ''SCP - Containment Breach. SCP1065.png|Model texture for SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-106.png|SP-106 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. 106HD.jpg SCP-106Remake.png|Scp-106 as it appears in SCP: Secret Laboratory. SCP-106Unity.png|SCP-106 in Unity's remake version of SCP - Containment Breach. SCPUnity.png SCP106Emergance.png scp-106_smile.gif|SCP-106's evil grin. SCP-106HD.jpg SCP106D.jpg Videos SCP Containment Breach v0.6.4 - SCP-106 (The Old Man) SCP-106 "The Old Man" Trivia *He was created by Dr Gears. *Officially, the origin of the picture of SCP-106 is unknown. It is believed that it originated from 4chan's creepy-threads. There was a thread which said that the whole picture was a photoshop, while the face was taken from the World War l, and the body was taken from a random male model. **Others claimed that the picture is just a random street graffiti art, Pazuzu from The Exorcists, or a photoshopped picture of the American scientist smiling, Len Kleinrock. *SCP-106 got second place on Tat's Top Video's video: Top 22 Scariest SCPS. *SCP-106 may be based on the Nyarlathotep, created by the late H.P Lovecraft. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Predator Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Zombies Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Nihilists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Bogeymen